Not Too Scared
by PamyNovaes
Summary: Based on the last episode. Does paige is so scared of the events that happened that would miss an evening with Emily Fields. Em will let her girlfriend sleep so far in the same house?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello!**

_This is my first fic so please don't be too bad to series and characters are not mine, I just play with them. This story is just about sex and romance between Emily and Paige .. Hope you like .._

**Emily POV:**

She is so beautiful when she sleep .. There seemsif don't have so many things tormenting her head. That panic attack she had in the forest, showed me that she suffered as much or even more than myself with the latest happenings. And now it's 02 AM and I'm here, awake watching her sleep.

I came to the conclusion that I need to give more attention to my relationship than for the follies of A. Spencer is planning a special dinner for Toby, to celebrate their anniversary next week, and my birthday with Paige was last week of a month and we even went out.

I think I got lost in my thoughts because when I realized, she was looking at me with a face so intrigued, as if trying to read my mind ...

**Paige POV:**

She looks worried, sometimes wish I had super powers to know what goes on in her head. Did I freaked her out with that crisis in the forest? But it was so fast, in an hour everything was fine, my girlfriend and I finally restful night after so much craziness that happened in recent months. But suddenly I remembered that I thought the same thing at Halloween, and I ended up having to save one of her best friends, who certainly still hates me,of a masked madman. I think that memory made me lose track completely and i just freaked out.

I decided to stop thinking about it and enjoy my time with her, because it will know when another storm may come.

**Emily POV:**

"Hey," I heard her voice much softer than normal, and she touched my thigh. It gave me chills, her hand is so hot.

"Hey" was the only thing I thought to answer, when she was so close to me?

"What were you thinking?"

_I need to kiss her .._

And that's what I did, or did not answer I thought of an answer, just leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. A few seconds later she broke our kiss and smiled. And I just felt my heart melt with that smile .. It is the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Ok" That's what she said, "You will not answer what you were thinking do you?"

"I was thinking about you"

"Strange since I'm right here by your side."

"It's up to you so close, can't get you out of my head"

I can see her cheeks turning red and she looked at the floor, with that silly grin. I leaned my hand on her chin and forced her gaze back to mine.

"Why do you always diverts your gaze?"

"You make me shy"

"Hahahahaha Seriously Paige?"

"Yes! Sometimes you look at me in one way or say something that I have no answer .."

"So no answers, just kiss me!"

**Paige POV:**

She don't need asking twice, the moment the words left her mouth, my lips already covered hers and I felt his tongue on my lip, I returned and we kissed like a long time we didn't, she pulled me to her by my neck, and I sighed against her mouth, felt her hand in my hair. I slid my hand to her hip, then in her thigh, and heard her sigh too, so I just pushed a little to see her reaction, and a groan was so low and soft that just gave me more confidence.

But she broke our kiss and stood by my bed. _Did I've gone too far? Have I done something she don't like?_

My thoughts were interrupted when she kneel in front of me and put his hand on my waist, I forced my eyes to meet hers, sure I show her all my insecurity I was feeling in my eyes, in my expressions.

"Paige, don't dothat face, you have nothing to worry about"

"Oh, Okay. But why you stopped?"

"Look, I know you're going through a difficult time and you're scared and that this is probably not the best time to talk about this with you, but I want you ... Paige, whole, and it is becoming increasingly difficult hide it, and ... "

**Emily POV:**

I felt her fingers on my lips asking me to stop talking, so i answered the request.

"Em, I'm not so fragile or so scared not to want you just fear of not knowing what to do, how to do, how to show you that I also want. 'Cause you've been with Maya, and more than once for what you told me, Emily and I've never been with anyone, I'm ... well ... I'm virgin. And I know how sex is also an important part of relationships, but I just don't know how do It .. "

This time it was my turn to interrupt her speech. Then I kissed her and she responded as like she thaked me the gesture. My mind ran miles a minute, I didn't know what to say to her, she will not see that everything she made, give me chills, the way she holds me sometimes make me sigh. I decided it was better to act or speak something before there was no oxygen in our lungs.

I stopped the kiss and lifted by the hand leading to my bed. I came very close to her ear and whispered: "So let me show you" I could feel her trembling beneath my hands and smiled to myself for the good work.

I pulled the edge of the shirt she was wearing and she allowed me to take it, when my hands were full contact with your skin, it was my turn to feel a chill, she was wearing a purple bra and oddly enough with lace, I swear that not in my wildest dreams, i had imagined her with one of those, and was good on her, she stopped kissing my neck and stared at me.

"What?"

"You're beautiful"

She smiled and blushed again but not averted the look. And pulled my shirt upwards so fast that just noticed when I was without it. And I ended up regretting not having made bra to sleep tonight, because now she was looking at me with his mouth half open, and without saying anything. She ran her hands in the direction of my breasts but stopped halfway, I think she was afraid or ashamed to touch them. I grabbed her hands and drove back to my breasts, she got the message and I felt the palm of your hand burn on my skin, and I could not contain a moan. That thing of regret for not wearing a bra was gone in the same instant.

**Paige POV:**

It's so good to touch her here, her breasts seem perfectly made for my hands, and she moaned so good that it gave me more fuel, I wanted to hear more, feel more of it, your skin seems to burn my fingers, my hand went down back to her waist, and pressed against me.

I felt her hands on my back and scratching me, was my turn to moan against her lips, she let out my bra and slid the straps down my arms and discarded it somewhere on the ground. I felt her hands on my breasts squeezing. She kissed my neck and pushed me to bed and lay on top of me. I put my hand on her ass and squeezed it with a confidence I did not know existed in me. And when she sighed and I smiled in the kisse, again she kissed my neck and continued kissing sucking down my skin (which I hoped not to leave any marks), and continued until run her tongue over my right nipple, and I moaned louder than I planned, but it was _so good_, she put much of my breast in her mouth and sucked, while the other played with his fingers ..

When she left my chest run back to my mouth again and I wasted no time in taking her shorts , that I did not quite know what I was doing, but I wanted her without those clothes, I wanted her naked on top of me, for me ..

She didn't protest when I took her shorts, however seized the moment to sort mine too.

_**Continued ...**_

**AN:**_ Personally I know it was not much and you people should be there wondering: where is the end?_

_Well I'll post the second part in a day or two. Probably this will be two or three chapters at most. Once I have more ideas I'll post here .._

_Reviews please guys ... Let me know what you think!_

_XX - Pamy_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello!**

_PLL = Not mine .. : (_

_I wanted to post a thank you to my amazing girlfriend who gave me so many inspirations and GREAT ideas so I could write this chapter._

_Thank you baby!_

_Another chapter, hope you enjoy. Just remember that English is not my original language so forgive me for any mistake .._

_But enough talking and let's get to it .. With you the 2nd Chapter_

**Paige POV:**

I felt her skin on mine, your weight on top of me holding me back to bed. She fit in my legs, and I could not contain a moan when I felt her pussy wet my thigh, I wondered if I would also watering her thigh between mine, but my thought was interrupted by sliding it back and forth on my leg, it was beyond erotic, beyond perfect, seemed two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

I felt her hands in my body squeezing me, scratching me, reversed our positions so I on top of her now. I moved from her lips and kissed her neck, I could feel her pulse. I went down to her chest and gently licked her nipple and she let out a groan louder, I put more pressure and put her nipple into my mouth and sucked. I never thought it would be as good, but feel her nipple erect as inside my mouth made me more and more excited.

**Emily POV:**

I pulled her mouth from my breast back to my lips and bit her lower lip, she moaned into my mouth. I felt her thigh move up between mine and it was making me horny and frustrated at the same time, I knew she had never been with anyone, I needed to show her, but how?

"Paige?"

I whispered in her ear pulling her to look at me, her eyes were darker, pupils dilated, I knew she wanted this as much as I do, but at the same time that I saw desire, I could see her fears too.

"I. ... I don't know what to do ... Em.."

It was all she could tell me ..

"I said I would show you ..." I replied with a half smile.

She smiled back .. I kissed her and tried her hand .. I felt her tense again, so I sunk our fingers and shook her hand. I started guiding her hand down my thighs, she broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and I kept my eyes on hers. She squeezed my thigh around her waist, and I continued guiding her hand where I wanted, when I reached my goal and I felt her fingers on my lips, moving slightly up and down, her breathing seemed stuck in her throat, her mouth was slightly open but she didn't averted her eyes from mine, and I struggled the most to keep my eyes open.

I let her explore and touch me like she wanted to put this lightweight warmth was making me increasingly frustrated ..

**Paige POV:**

She is so soft, so wet, their eyes were connected to mine, and now can say what you want, but for me there so me and my love in the world.

"Paige, Paige hmmm .. please!"

It got me out of my trance, she grabbed my hand again and led further down until my fingers find their entrance, and she pushed them into it. And I more I could not keep my eyes closed and I let out a moan more, which merged with hers.

"Aaah Paige"

She continued to guide my fingers in and out of her slowly, getting into rhythm. I do not know at this time who was moaning, just know that nothing I could read, watch or imagine came close this time, nothing could have prepared me for this.

**Emily POV:**

Her fingers found pace, much faster than I could imagine, in and out of me slow and steady, making me gasp, scratching her back. I kissed her to try to mask the sounds of my moans and she took advantage of me to penetrate deeper, I could not think of anything else besides her, the way she look at me, mouth open between trying to catch her breath.

**Paige POV:**

When I felt it increasingly contracting around my fingers I assumed that she was close, she was having an orgasm with my fingers inside her, picked up the pace of penetrations snapping my fingers and slowly putting the fastest way I've noticed do her moan and scratch me more, faster and faster harder, deeper, she locked her legs around my back, dug her nails into my shoulders and kissed me biting my lip.

She trembled and moaned between kisses, calling my name between "MMMs". When she finally calmed down from her orgasm I pulled my fingers out of her and she sighed, held me tight and pulled me into a hug, I kissed another and various other times, I could not stop smiling like a fool, I lay beside her and put a sheet over us, hugged her and she smiled at me the most beautiful smile in the world,she don't say anything more, what I thanked because would not know what to answer, there was not enough words to express how I was feeling at that moment. She closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest and her breathing was getting slower and smoother. I kissed the top of her head and let myself fall asleep too, so in my dreams I could find my goddess again.

_**Continued ...**_

**AN: **_Well I hope you enjoyed most of this part of my" Adventure In The World ofFfanfiction". I know some of you must wonder where this Paige's turn in this story, but it will be in the next chapter OK?_

_That's it guys, post your thoughts and criticisms in reviews or PM .. I'll love to know what are you're thinking about that._

_XOXO - Pamy_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Hello!_

_I want to start by saying Origado who followed the story, added to favorites._

**Cici:** _I always wonder what would be the first of them, and in ep. 15 had the perfect key for this to happen so I took the time. Glad you liked it and found it kind of hot. : D Xx_

**Marmoreck:** _Thank you for your review. As I said above I thought this episode could have ended differently, so I decided to express my ideas. I have no more ideas to continue this story, but I have an idea for a next, keep an eye on my account that will post something soon. Ese chance hasten me more ideas about this here, I'll update. XX_

_And this follows a possible end to Not Too Scared, I may even put new chapters but have no plans yet .. _

_*****__Just remember that English isn't my original language so I'm really sorry for any gramatical mistakes._

_Let's see what you think. ;)_

**Emily POV:**

I woke up with a slight knock on the door, and my mother opened a small crack, I thought she was giving me one of those looks full of "what I told you about sleeping together?" But she only smiled.

"In the supermarket I go to the bank and only then should I be home at lunchtime, let donuts for you downstairs."

"Okay Mom, Thank you."

She gave me another of her motherly smile and shut the door again.

I looked at my riuva sleeping peacefully beside me, even if she was not busy, really a sleeper.

I lightly kissed her neck and hugged her around the waist ...

**Paige POV:**

I felt his kisses on my neck, and I could not stop smiling, she hugged me around the waist and kissed aprtado my shoulder. I turned in his arms in front of her, and she smiled at me ..

"Good morning sleepyhead"

I laughed because she was probably awake for much longer than me ..

"Good morning beautiful" and kissed her lightly and she put her hand on my cheek, and kept his lips on mine, got the message and deepened our kiss, I slide my tongue on her bottom lip and she allowed me to find her's, even after so many kisses she still made my head spin, only bowing her tongue in my mouth.

When I pressed her waist and pulled her she gasped into my neck when my body pressed against hers, I remembered that we were without any clothes because I felt her hard nipples against mine. It made me moan into her mouth.

She put her body on top of mine, one leg on each side of my hip, and my hand merged with her hips, and I push it against me.. I felt her lips on my neck, and moaned softly ...

She went down to put my nipple in his mouth and suck and bite, I could no longer contain my moans. Never thought someone with his mouth on my breast was fqazer me feel so much pleasure, but I never thought that one day I'd be in a bed with Emily Fields naked in my arms .. So I was getting used to these new event ..

She kissed my breast and her hand was playing with my other nipple. Dropped my boop with a POP, and returned to my lips, her eyes stared at me for a moment and I saw a smile appear not so inocenite in your face. I lifted my head from my pillow and captured her lips in a kiss stronger and deeper than before. I bit her lower lip and she moaned digging her nails into my waist.

When her hand scratching the inside of my thigh, I stifled a groan in her neck, she brought her mouth to my ear and whispered:

"You can moan babe, my mother is out."

And she bit my ear a little, looked at me and smiled. Again it blew my lips, at the same time that her hand came in contact with my center, and sliding her fingers up and down. I broke the kiss and moaned louder than I planned it, and she sighed as if this moan give her more fuel.

**Emily POV:**

She moaning liki this is let me increasingly excited, I probably was generously watering her thigh that was already between mine. I slip my fingers up and down a few times and started to circle her clit with my middle finger, and the more I do that more she squeezed my back.

"Hmm .. Emi..."

I smiled when she could not complete a sentence, her breathing heavy and fast, with my mouth on her left breast I could hear the beating of her heart faster and faster .. She tried to slip her hand between us and in my pussy, but I drove back to my waist.

"Let me touch you Paige?"

She tensed again and I saw the desire in her eyes but also saw fear. Then I kissed her gently on the lips and she responded, when I looked in her eyes again she held my gaze for a few moments.. And whispered in my ear:

"Make love to me Emily"

My smile grew a thousandfold and she kissed me firmly and I went back to move my finger on her clit, my fingers went down to her entrance.

I moved my mouth from her's to recover our breath a little. I looked in her eyes and put a finger inside her slowly, she can't sustain her eyes open and groaned squeezing my back. I let my finger inside her for a moment and then slowly pulled out and put it in again, going at a slow pace, I knew she was scared, but she might not know was that I was scared to, of hurt her,or if this wasn't good for her as it was being to me.

When I noticed that her pussy had already adapted the intrusion and she kissed me biting my lip hard, added another finger and picked up the pace, faster and deeper inside her.

She moaned into my hair scratching me. While my face was completely buried in her neck, every time she scratched me I heard my own moans. She lifted her hips from the bed, I knew she was coming but I still would not allow, so I slow down and when she relaxed on my body, kissed her continued down her neck, her breasts, her belly, and I could feel her shiver and conrais under my touch. I went down to his pelvic bone, and bit lightly, I could smell his excitement and Sisso me harder, I needed to prove it, let my mouth explore her lips and my moan was that I heard first, she was so sweet, so gentle, I kept working my fingers inside her as my tongue circled her clit.

"Emm please don't take it anymore ..."

I let my tongue work firm in her clit and curled my fingers inside her .. I felt her muscles tense. And a wave of warm liquid dripping down my wrist generously. I brought my mouth back back to her's and she responded my lazy kiss.

When she relaxed I pulled my fingers out of her and licked her juices from my wrist to my fingers, I would probably be addicted to this ..

She was grinning like a fool at me, and I could not help but smile too.

"I love you Paige"

I guess she did not expect this because she looked at me with a startled expression, which became a super smile .. she kissed me and said ..

"I love you too Em."

She pulled me into bed, and I let my head relax into her chest and quickly falls asleep with the happiest smile on my face ..

**AN: **_So this is it guys. I hope you enjoyed my first story._

_I've got some ideas for a new one that will probably be something in AU. Let's see what happens .._

_Post reviews about this and if you have any requests I can put this on a "Especial Chapter", PM me._

_See you next!_

_XOXOXO - Pamy_


End file.
